Cheers: Sam and Dr Diane Chambers-Malone
by vodkarocks
Summary: This story takes place in June 1999 and is a continuation of my earlier stories based around the theme of The Malone's, Sam and Diane as a married couple. In my first story I had Sam and Diane marrying in 1993 and having twins in 1994. I have rated it as a mild T because of sexual undertones.


**Cheers: The Malones Dr. Malone**

**June 1999**

** "Sam, let's sit out on the deck and talk about the party before we go to bed, it's so nice out. I'm going to check on the children and change into something more comfortable. Will you pour me a glass of white wine and I'll be right back."**

"**Sure. Kiss the kids for me and wear your black one, will you? I love that one, Dr. Malone."**

**Diane smiled and blew him a kiss as she left the room.**

**Sam poured a glass of wine for Diane and strolled out onto the deck in their backyard. The twinkling lights were still on, draped around trees and bushes. Lilacs and lights provided the perfect ambiance for the cocktail party that had just ended. The party they held was in honor of Diane's having received her PHD in Literature from Harvard University two weeks prior and honoring her recent achievement of having her dissertation, **_**Feminism in Literature from the 14**__**th**__** Century through the 20**__**th**__** Century,**_** accepted for publication by **_**Harper's Magazine.**_

"**Okay Sam, I have my black nightgown on but I wore my robe over it. I really do want to talk about the party and I know we won't talk if you spot me in this nightgown first." **

"**Sit down here Dr. Malone," said Sam as he patted the space next to him, "You know Diane, the Dr. Malone title gives new meaning to the old **_**Let's play Doctor**_** game, doesn't it?"**

**Diane laughed out loud at Sam's statement and said, "I certainly hope so."**

**Diane took her glass of wine and sat next to Sam on the extra wide chaise lounge, snuggling under his arm and taking his hand with her free hand. He kissed her and smiled, breathing in her perfume.**

"**Sam, I can't thank you enough for planning this party for me. You have literally been my backbone in getting to this point in my life. I could never have done this without you and actually wouldn't have wanted to get to this point without you."**

"**Yes, you would have done this Diane. What's that old saying; **_**Never marry a woman who says she can't live without you. Marry a woman who says she can live without you- but would rather not.**_** I like that. I want Joey to grow up thinking that too."**

**Diane squeezed Sam's hand as she said, "And I want Maura to feel that way about someone too, someday. They sure were cute at the party tonight weren't they? All cleaned up and in their pajamas."**

"**They were cute until it was time for the sitter to take them upstairs, then they weren't so cute. I'll admit, after the third time they came down the stairs, I used my age old threat and they settled down quickly but reluctantly. They still love me though, don't they."**

"**Yes they do Sam. You are a wonderful father and they adore you."**

"**Sam, did you see Professor Johnson walk in with his wife and shout 'Norm' when he saw Norman. I think you know more of the Harvard Professors than I do, obviously, and so does Norm."**

"**Don't forget Diane, some of these PHD types spent their college days in Boston in my bar. They weren't born holding PHDs."**

"**And from what I've heard Sam many of them went to you with all sorts of problems ranging from unwanted pregnancies to almost dropping out of school and you always helped them sort out their problems. One of them told me you loaned him money for food and paid a month's rent for him when he needed it, is that true?"**

"**Oh who knows Diane, I don't keep track of that stuff and besides, he paid me back."**

"**The point is, Sam, our worlds intersect in every aspect of our lives. Just look at the crowd we had at our party tonight. My colleagues from the college, neighbors who are professionals, some who are not, baseball players, a postman, a retired firefighter, a Concentration camp survivor, Carla, Harvard Professors. I am so thrilled to be a part of this diverse world. You led me to it. I used to be a snob and didn't realize that there is so much more to the world than academia. You're responsible for that and our guests had a great time. Did you see the flirtation going on between Carla and Dr. Embry. Something tells me he'll be at Cheers tomorrow."**

**Sam pulled Diane closer to him. "Honey, there was no one at this party that is less of a snob than you are. You radiate sophistication, you are the most educated woman I've ever met and yet you accept everyone at face value. You don't dislike anyone. One of the reasons you shine at parties is your willingness to cross the lines that society wants to draw and you do it with sincerity. Hey, look at us?"**

"**What do you mean, Sam?"**

"**I'm not schooled Diane, like you are, and I know you're still crazy about me. You don't have a phony part of that luxurious body of yours, which I love by the way."**

"**So you only love my body?" Diane said as she laughed, "Sam, enough with the "schooled" shit, I'm over that. You know that I know you are one of the most brilliant men I've ever known. I know you can't or won't debate **_**existentialism**_** but you can talk on dozens of other topics that most academics can't or won't reveal that they can talk about. And, by the way, to set the record straight, you're as crazy about me as I am about you."**

"**You know Diane I used to be a snob too only in reverse. I thought that academic types were weird. Now I love the people you work with and enjoy spending time with them. Sumner Sloane was my first real encounter with a professor and he didn't make me think too highly of academia. The pompous, pretentious ass."**

"**He really is pretentious isn't he? By the way, Sumner called me at my office last week. He wanted to have lunch and talk over a position at BU that he thought might be perfect for me."**

"**Really, what did you tell him?"**

"**I told him I'd love to have lunch with him and that I was certain you would be happy to include him in any of our lunch plans too."**

"**Ha I'll bet he loved that."**

"**No, actually, he rather abruptly excused himself from the conversation and hung up. I haven't heard from him since. Thank God. Enough Sumner talk though, let's get back to talking about the party. It was magical."**

"**And I say enough talk about the party. I'm ready to take a peek under that robe of yours."**

**Diane stood up, took her robe off, and sat on Sam's lap peppering him with kisses. Sam gently ran his hands over her slender body reaching under her negligee. **

"**Diane I think we should go in and lock up the house right now or we may not make it up to the bedroom. Remember the last time we did this, we ended up making love on the family room floor."**

**Sam lifted Diane carrying her into the house locking the door behind him. **

**The following morning their five year old daughter Maura stepped into their bedroom holding Diane's nightgown and robe in her hands. "Mommy," she said, "Why were these on the floor in the family room? Did you spill something on them?"**

" **Um yes yes I did honey. Thank you for picking them up for me."**

**After Maura left the bedroom Sam grinned and said to Diane, "You shouldn't lie to her like that. You should have told her that I spilled something on them."**

"**Oh Sam."**


End file.
